Sari Gets Space Warped
by The Almighty Pickle Lord XD
Summary: Prowl and Bumblebee find a allspark fragment thats green and glowing and Sari gets teleported to Cybertron in the middle of a Decepticon attack.
1. Chapter 1

Sari Gets Space Warped.

Disclaimer: This is my first story go easy on me please.

Heads up: This is after she finds out she was a Technorganic and while Magnus was injured by Shockwave.

"Sari!"

The young technorganic looked up from where she was sitting and said "yeah?"

"Prowl and I found something on patrol it's weird well it's an allspark fragment but….," 'Bee started " …It's glowing a green color,"

Sari looked up in surprise and ran over to him "WOW can I see?," She said eagerly.

"Sure we gave it to Optimus come on lets go see it," Bumblebee said.

Sari scurried to catch up with 'Bee while maintaining a pace that she hoped did not show her excitement. When they entered the main room with the giant T.V. and conveyor belt they saw everyone there Bulkhead, Rachet, Optimus, and closer Sari could see that they were examining something on a huge traytable.

Sari somehow managed to climb up the traytable to get a better look at the unique looking fragment.

"Sari…" Optimus Prime warned.

But it was too late Sari touched it disappearing along with the fragment.

"SARI!," Everyone yelled.

"Eep," she said right before she vanished.

Ten minutes after she disappeared every autobot in the base was staring at the traytable like they had been since Sari touched the fragment.

"SARI!," Bumblebee shouted finally breaking the silence.

Prowl was still in shock after everyone finally collected themselves and went to tell Sari's dad Isaac Sumdac what happened. Bulkhead had to tap him 'gently' to snap him out of it.

Sari appeared dazed in a small pile of her limbs and her Key on a metallic surface. She looked around and saw Autobots and Decepticons the alarming thing was they were SHOOTING where she was! Sari ran out of the fray not missing the scared looks and reactions of the huge 'Bots and "Cons alike as she sped away on her laser skates after going into robot mode.

"AW SLAG!," Sari nearly shrieked as yet again one of the robots tried to squish her.

Bumblebee and the others soon arrived at Sumdac Tower to tell Prof. Sumdac about what happened when they saw him walking out of the building.

"Ahh Optimus Prime have you seen Sari?," The professor queried.

"Um yes well Bumblebee and Prowl found a glowing green allspark fragment and..," Optimus stopped.

"And?," Isaac said.

"…Sari touched it and both she and it disappeared," He finished.

"WHAT!?," Came professer Sumdac's answer.

"Well she just vanished we're going to do a transmission to Cybertron to ask them to scan there and here for Sari," Rachet stated.

-Well I'll type more tomorrow and that's that R and R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : I don't own Transformers do you ? XD

Heads up: I'm making this up as I go along

^ thinking. ^

Sari finally made it out of the fray and to someplace she could be alone and not nearly getting hit and dieing. She thought for a moment where she could be and she realized she was on a different planet, Cybertron.

^ I'm going to die. ^ Sari thought.

^ I'll just have to find Jazz or the Jet Twins at least ^ She thought speeding away towards a red and white metal structure.

Although when she got closer it looked more like a..a..a..a LEG!Before Sari can react she slams into the leg and goes into deep recharge

"How are we going to find Sari?," Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Don't worry the Autobots on Cybertron examined the entire solar system for Sari's energy signal and are sending us the results now," Optimus reassured the scout and himself.

" Boss 'Bot I think the results are here!," 'Bee said excitedly.

With one look they couldn't believe it Sari was…. "ON CYBERTRON! ," All of them said at once.

When Sari woke up she was in a Med Bay with a red and white Autobot beside her. Very carefully and quietly she slipped out the door without the 'Bot noticing. She saw something tht filled her with joy. The symbol of the Elite Guard was on the wall. She started wandering hoping to find someone she knew there.

Well sorry theres not more I'm tired * YAWN * .


	3. Things take a turn for the worst

Warning : Before what I put to separate the story parts didn't work so I'm trying something different.

Heads up : Um I'm still making it up?

Thank you's : To wolfspiritflower thank you for the review! To DragonScouter thank you for the other review! Read & Review everyone please!

^ Thinking ^

0o0

Sari puts on her laser skates and races through hallways everytime she saw a bot she (in her robot mode mind you) asked it where Jazz was finally she got a lead.

"Hello can you tell me where a 'Bot named Jazz is?," Sari queried.

"Um down the hall in the room that says 298 in red," Insert well known important Autobot's name here said.

"Thanks gotta rush!," Sari quickly says.

"Wait come back!," Insert well known important Autobot's name here yelled after her.

"Sorry! (Not)," She shouted back.

0o0

"Prime we need to contact Sentinel, Jazz, and the twins!," 'Bee shrieked at his leader.

"I know come on," Optimus said.

Bumblebee and Optimus walked to the monitors to set up the call and tell them NOT to squish their friend. Suddenly an explosion from outside rattled the base and nearly broke the monitor.

"Bumblebee get the others!," Prime yelled.

"Will do Boss 'Bot!," 'Bee said.

As 'Bee ran to tell everyone else Optimus saw Lugnut blowing up the street in front of their base.

"Come fight Autobot scum!," He exclaimed.

'Bee came in with Bulkhead, Prowl ,and Rachet behind him just as Lugnut started up his P.O.K.E. of doom.

"Oh no!," Everyone shrieked.

0o0

"Oh no!,' Sari yelled at the same time they did.

Three Autotroopers were chasing her!

^ Lets see 298 or 289 ? ^ She thought. ^ I'll try the first one I see .^ Sari reasoned.

She bolted forwards into door 298 while the guards turned the corner.

"Jazz ?," She tried.

"Sari?! ," He said shocked.

"You are not Jazz!," she shouted.

"No I'm definitely NOT. He said with a wicked smirk.

0o0

TA-DA!


	4. THE RETURN OF WRECK-GAR!

Warning: I'm the Pickle Lord. XD_**Heads up: I am WEIRD! XD Oh and Wreck-Gar will be in this he's so darn funny!**_ ^ Thinking ^

Authors note: I am making this up as I go.

Recommendations: DragonScouter's stories are AWESOME. A Day in the Life I forgot who wrote it. Stars Dashing by ThunderStarWarp. And who else I don't know and I forget!

0o0

As Optimus, Rachet, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Bumblebee raced to stop Lugnut's P.O.K.E. of doom little did they now not so far away help was coming….

0o0

"Hello my fair fishies what goes on today?," Wreck-Gar shouted to the now frightened school of fish. "Come back!," He yelled.

But as he struggled to get unwedged from the sand a fishermans net caught his odd box-shaped head and pulled him out just enough to let his struggling succeed.

"Whee!," Wreck –Gar shouted. "Wanna play with some balloons?," He said taking some hot air balloons and a helium pump and blowing them up. "I'm flying!," Wreck-Gar shouted as he made his way to the surface.

"Dry land at last!," He said pulling himself onto the docks.

0o0

"Swindle!," Sari said looking up at the black market weapons dealer.

"Yup it's the one, the only, the Swindle!," He said.

"Well then Swindle, BYE!," She said racing away to tell Jazz (if she can even find him!) about Swindle being in the Elite Guard's building.

0o0

"Well I wonder where Rachet is?," Wreck-Gar wondered as he drove through the streets spilling garbage everywhere. ^ I'll just keep driving till I find him,^ He thought.

0o0

Prime and Bumblebee were clearing the humans from the area when a familiar orange garbage truck flew by threowing trash around everyone and on everyone.

"Wreck-Gar?," Rachet asked.

"It's me giving trash to EVERYONE!," Wreck-Gar said noticing Lugnuts P.O.K.E. of doom. "Now how many times do we have to do this greeting?," Wreck-Gar stated doing the universal handshake.

"NO!," Everyone shouted.

Just as soon as Wreck-Gar touched the P.O.K.E. did it blow up and Lugnut retreated.

"Not again!," Lugnut said transforming and flying away.

"Rachet!," Wreck-Gar said after being thrown through the air over to Rachet and giving him a hug.

"Where were you?," Rachet asked.

"At the bottom of the lake with the fishes getting a sand bath!," He said pouring sand out of his head along with some fish.

0o0

"Uh-oh!," Sari said. She needed to find Jazz.

"Sari!,"

She turned to see Jetstorm and Jetfire scooping her up and hugging her. "Hi guys!," She exclaimed.

"Why are you here Sari?," Jetfire asked with a confused look.

"Well Prowl and Bumblebee found a strange allspark fragment in the woods it glows green," She said. "And when they brought it back I touched it and got transported here," She said.

"Wheres Jazz? I found Swindle in a room labeled 289 in red," Sari said.

"Come with us Sari," Jetstorm said.

0o0

The end for now thank you dear readers!


	5. Wreck-Gar takes a trip

Warning: I'm not too funny but alas I try.

Heads up: one of these chapters is my friends I offered to let her pick one paragraph for the story soooo here!

^ thinking ^

This is what appears during my friends paragraph

0o0

"Okay so we have Tweedledee and Tweedledumb, Stupidhead, Prime, Ninja boy, and myself. So we have a pretty good chance of getting Sari back on Earth, right." Ratchet said not meaning a single word.

"Hold on Ratchet we just have to tell the Elite Guard about this and she'll be fine." Optimus claimed.

"Hey who's a Tweedledee!" Bumblebee yelled at the medic.

"You now get to work on repairing that screen." Ratchet stated.

"Fine." 'Bee grumbled.

0o0

Walking down the dark, ancient hallway, Sari couldn't help but shudder at all of the feelings that she was having. The sparks from ancient times seemed to be haunting this hallway, watching, protecting it from outsiders who would do evil deeds in their domain. But, with head held high, Sari walked on. She had to go and find Jazz and this was the fastest route.

"Remind me why we're going this way?" Sari questioned the two.

"Because." Jetfire said.

"Remember your key?" Jetstorm asked. '

"Yeah, why?" Sari answered.

"While you and others were on Earth Ultra Magnus was attacked by traitor Shockwave." Jetstorm said.

"Oh no! How is he?" Sari asked them.

"Not very good." They answered together.

"We need your key." Jetstorm started.

"To fix him." Jetfire said.

"But." Sari began.

"What Sari?" Jetfire asked her.

"It's not exactly working…" She finished.

"WHAT!?" They shrieked.

0o0

"Wreck-Gar go on patrol with Bulkhead." Optimus ordered.

"Okay Oppy!" Wreck-Gar answered.

"Oppy?" 'Bee asked Ratchet.

"Don't look at me." Ratchet answered.

0o0

"Wheeeeeeee! What do you do on patrol Bulkybutt?" Wreck-Gar asked as they walked along the grass in the woods.

"Hey! Don't call me Bulkybutt! And we patrol on patrol specifically we're looking for glowing green energon." He answered.

"Glowing? Green? Energon? I have some!" Wreck0Gar said pulling out a piece from his "trashpack"

"Oh no don't touch it you'll disappear!" Bulkhead yelled as Wreck-Gar poofed to Cybertron.

0o0

Sorry I make them so short muses hate me and drain my brain of inspiration.


	6. Something Wreck-Gar related

Me: I've been thinking to maybe put end notes and beginning notes so here!

Sari: Can we get back to my adventure?

Me: Fine :) .

Wreck-Gar: Sooooo green oof….

Me: I warned you not to eat that strange energon Wreck-Gar!

Wreck-Gar: Me like stars heehee owie...

0o0

"But miss Sari how!" Jetfire and Jetstorm shrieked causing everybot in a twenty-eight million mile radius to flinch.

"Ouch! Watch the volume! Well the key relinquished the rest of it's power after we used it for…something." She said not telling the truth but not telling a lie.

"Okey the dokey miss Sari." Jetfire said.

"Ditt um o what he said?" Jetstorm tried.

Suddenly a blaring alarm turned on snapping their attention back on the fact there was a crook in their midst as the alarm screeched and creeked.

0o0

"Bulkhead what do you mean Wreck-Gar ALREADY HAD A PIECE OF THIS ENERGON!" Prime seethed with fury.

"Well I told him we were searching for glowing, green energon and well he just up and vanished when he pulled it out." He said.

"I need to have something go right!" Optimus groaned.

"Yo Boss-Bot! We are on the line with Sentinel the dork Prime!" 'Bee shouted over to him.

"Okay Bumblebee. Come on lets tell'em team." He said.

0o0

"How did I get here?" Wreck-Gar wondered.

^Yikes! Slag that was close.^ He thought as somebot shot a stray bullet at him.

"Hey, this might be…Cybertron!" He thought in bewilderment.

VERY surprisingly everyone including the 'Cons moved as he walked through as if he were a platapus at a beaver party.

"Thanks for letting me pass!" He yelled.

0o0

Me: Well Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo sorry for not updating AND now when I'm finally updating I'm putting a short short chapter that would give Bumblebee a RACE for his credits.

Wreck-Gar: l:}D Mooooostache….

Sari: Get him outta here! I'm really annoyed I've been walking through a lot of hallways for a long time only to find I've been walking for THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS!

Me: Calm down Sari!

Sari: Fine…


	7. Wreck-Gar meets Lunadrop

Fear fair readers! I have returned with a new chapter! So says the Pickle Lord!

And yes I have changed my pen name from supersarisuperfan to The Almighty Pickle Lord XD. : )

In this I have my very first OC who makes friends with Wreck-Gar mostly because she isn't completely right in the processor. In other words a cybertronian Pinkie Pie the only aspect of Pinkie she has is a modified Pinkie sense, a not dangerous but looks dangerous pet, and randomness (She is not a techno-organic though). Not that I expect anyone to but yes you can do fan art of this just mention this fanfic and send me the link that is all.

_~xxXxx~_

"Great a change of scenery!" Wreck-Gar said wandering around Kaon.

"Hello purple green blue silver bot!" He exclaimed to a passing femme.

"Hi!" She shouted. She had a purple face plate surrounded with green colors and her torso was blue and grey with green and silver markings with puple and silver legs. Did I mention she has purple cat-like ears and a silver wolf-like tail? (Still she is not a techno organic. )

"What's your name purple green blue silver bot?" He asked.

"Lunadrop! Whats your name!?" She exclaimed.

"Wreck-Gar!" He said.

"Cool!" Lunadrop said. "I'm getting tingly in the tail!" She said.

"…."

"It means there are scraplets somewhere here!" Lunadrop stated.

"Whats a scraplet?"

"My pet!"

"Is that it?" He said looking at a small adorable ball of metal on her shoulder.

"Yep he's got no teeth though!"

"He had teeth?" He asked.

"Yuparoony! Scraplets usually eat us Cybertronians! But this lil' fella's got no teeth!" Lunadrop said.

"Cool!" He said.

_~xxXxx~_


	8. THE ENDING YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Sari and the twins ran along and eventually made it to the room Sari was talking about. Swindle was there. "See ya suckers!" He yelled and jumped out a window onto the road transforming and driving off.

"Rats!" Exclaimed the twins. They sighed and said: "Come miss Sari-" "We will take-" "You to Ultra Magnus." They walked down a few corridors and stopped dead. Ultra Magnus's life support machines were gone.

Sari being a techno organic could sense when things were wrong with machines and Ultra Magnus was dying. She ran up and astounding the twins went into robot mode and jumped up onto the Magnus's sick berth and touched him with both hands and suddenly codes were passing through her mind and she broke them one by one. She was in a digital world with floating white and blue rocks. She was in his circuitry and there he was sitting on a rock with his head in his hand staring at nothing. Sari raced over and he looked surprised to see her. "Hello you were the organic with Optimus and his crew right?" He asked.

She nodded and said. "Sir I'm a Techno organic though. I think I can fix your circuits please can I help?"

He looked surprised and then said. "Well it's the best chance I've got." Suddenly she was in a mound of fizzing crackling wires broken and torn up. She went about welding them together for what felt like hours until every single one was untangled and unbroken she fixed many more piles that way too. And for every virus she touched it slowly fizzled out of existence from the wire. Finally she was done though, and the seemingly neverending piles of wires were all fixed. Then a brilliantly blue glow passed over them and she was there touching Ultra magnus who was fixed once more and softly recharging. She took a double take when she looked down at herself she was taller and instead of orange here robotic outfit was white and gold. She looked and saw the twins staring at her.

"Guys I recently found out I'm a techno organic and can you please get me home to Earth?" They nodded and brought her to the Elite Guard ship they usually visit Earth in. When inside they heard…they heard…_Snoring. _They followed the sound to find Jazz sleeping in a berth. The twins shook him and he got up so quick he fell off.

"Yo whats the cheese homies! Sari? I thought you were chillin' on Earth with Optimus and his crew?" He said.

"Some weird green energon transported me here and I healed Ultra Magnus by going in his head after Swindle stole his life supports." She answered. "Did I mention I'm a technorganic?" Jazz looked as though she slapped him.

"W-well I-I guess you want t-to go h-home then…" He said stiffly walking towards the steering wheel. They had a boring flight there and got to Earth in only 4 hours.

_**TI TI TIMMEE L LA LA LAPSE!**_

Sari was excited to be back on Earth and as soon as they landed she (in her robot mode) ran over to her friends and told them about her adventures on Cybertron. They shared joy, disbelief, and relief when she was back.

_**The End. **_


End file.
